The work is concerned with defining the intimate mechanisms involved in stimulus-secretion coupling, particularly in probing the evidence that exocytosis activated by calcium is the common response to secretagogues of various sorts. The main preparations used are neurones, chromaffin cells, neurosecretory fibers and mast cells.